Kaname
The two actually have a hate-hate relationship, but they tolerate each other for the sake of Yuuki. The 4 years before Zero and Kaname met just after Yuki, Kaien and Zero moved into Cross Academy, this is not too long after Zero comes to live with them. Zero and Kaname have little interaction in these four years. Kaname is initially very tolerant of the young boy. However following Yuki's curiosity about Zero, Kaname's expresses jealousy over Zero to her for the first time. Zero's attitude is pure animosity from the beginning. He recognises that Kaname is a pureblood vampire and that Yuki is in love with him. It is unclear whether Zero's anger at Kaname is simply due to Kaname being a pureblood vampire or also because he is angry that Yuki loves him, as Zero himself does not know. Zero's animosity never lessens and he expresses complete distrust of Kaname's motives, even so far as to beg Kaien not to trust him. The start of the story Kaname reveals his awareness of Zero's inevitable awakening as a vampire and asks Kaien to move him to the Night Class. He also expresses respect for Zero's strength of will to resist the vampire instincts for four years. However he does taunt Zero knowing his secret torture. Zero continues to be rude to Kaname and make him keep his distance from Yuki, his tolerance of Kaname has increased and he manages a reasonable level of civility. After Zero's full awakening Kaname expresses great disgust for Zero succumbing to his vampire nature and biting Yuki. Kaname gets so angry that Yuki is reminded of the first vampire she saw him kill. Kaname however quickly regains his composure and repeatedly reminds Zero that he owes Yuki for what she has done for him. Kaname has already decided that Zero is his tool to protect Yuki. He advises Zero that despite his anger over his drinking Yuki's blood, he's allowing him to live and be Yuki's shield. When Shizuka as Maria endangers Zero, Kaname only expresses a little regret for the loss of his tool, believing Zero expendable. Zero figures out that Kaname was the one who killed Shizuka after he gets confused over Kaname saving him from the council's vampires. He confronts Kaname to find out why the pureblood killed Shizuka and is surprised that Kaname wanted him to drink Shizuka's blood and even expresses envy that Zero is able to protect Yuki. Zero chooses not to reveal the truth about Kaname. Overall, Zero's civility has increased towards Kaname, though it always borders on rudeness. Kaname's jealousy of Yuki's attachment to Zero causes him to be ruder to the boy and go as far as naming him a suspect in chapter 23 when a human girl is being bitten. Though Zero denies it, Yuki is more offended by it than Zero is. Despite Kaname's accusation, he fully trusts Zero to protect Yuki to the best of his ability, reminding Zero of this on multiple occasions. When Kaname convinces Zero to bite him, he expresses his most honest thoughts. Kaname tells Zero he hates him, causing Zero to shoot at him, he reveals how often he's thought about killing Zero with a single blow, but doesn't want to release Zero from his suffering. Zero only submits to taking Kaname blood in order to stop hurting Yuki. After Yuuki becomes a vampire Zero's anger toward Kaname is back stronger than ever. Compiled with all of his issues regarding Purebloods, Kaname is his foremost living enemy now. The two attack each other after Rido was killed and Zero manages to remove Kaname's hand before Yuki stops them. Following their reunion a year later, Zero is still distrustful as ever of Kaname. He spent the year trying to find Kaname, but found the pureblood eluded him. He elects not to interfere with the peace negotiations, deeming it more important to have the vampires under control, but maintains he doesn't trust Kaname's plans. Gallery <> Image:Hotnessofzeroandkaname.jpg <> Category:Relationships